Time Travelling Chaos
by OrangeLover10
Summary: When Tenma ask for the last time traveling trip, somehow they ended up right in front of Inazuma Japan! ...As in the REAL them, you know, short, still in middle school, cute, and what not. Now they are stuck in the said timeline and-again-somehow could convince all the Inazuma Japan that they are their future children! It's official, they doomed. Please R&R?


**A/N: Just a not-so-short one shot that I make because of a disease called boredom. A-anyway, hope you guys like the story!**

**Disclaimer: Seriously!? Are Author ALWAYS gonna have to do this whatever they make a story!?**

**All: YES!**

***sigh* I don't own Inazuma Eleven and bla bla bla... Now, happy!?**

**All: Very *smirk***

**Geez, will you guys stop that! It's getting creepy you know! *shudder* **

**All: …?**

…

**Because they are-THANKFULLY-quiet now, we're on to the story~**

For the past few hour Matsukaze Tenma just sitting there, looking out of time caravan window with a blank expression displayed on his usually cheerful face. Every person in the caravan had been giving him a worried glance once in a while, wondering why the brunette become this quiet all of the sudden. Since the problem with the SSC kid has over, Tenma had been unusually quiet about it, so they thought he just sad because now they had to go home right now and couldn't meet with the rest of the future kid again. Oh, how they didn't know how wrong they are.

If you looked closely, Tenma face was not holding an expression of sadness or even blankness, but a confusion and curiosity. He been wondering when the first time that he know time travelling was possible, the thought always came to him but as soon as it came the sooner it gone in a flash. But now, he know if he want to meet Him again he must do it right now. If not, then he must say bye-bye to meeting Him ever again.

With the thought in mind, Tenma eyes widen in panic. Standing up quickly, he finally said a word for the first time in hours and that was... "FEI!"

Fei Rune had been restlessly checking on Tenma for the whole journey on the front sit of the caravan. He too been noticing his friend (and a-not-so-secret crush) change of behavior. And to say that he was shocked by Tenma sudden outburst was understatement of the century. He was completely stunned for a few minute, but finally finding his voice again, he reply-NOT in squeaky tone- "_H-hai_!?"

Tenma, that completely oblivious by the look all of his friend giving at him, walk-almost running-to where Fei sited is with this disturbing determination on his face. For a second there, Fei thought that Tenma will be declaring his undying love for him but quickly shook that thought away. _This is not the time to think about that! ..Okay, maybe I could think about it a little, like Tenma and I walking in the park together, cuddling each other, or maybe a few kiss there and then, making Saru jealous or something like that and… Wait, what the hell am I thinking!? Focus Fei, FOCUS!_

To wrapped in his own thought, Fei didn't even realize that the boy in question was now standing right in front of him, looking at him with an annoyed glare, "Oi, Fei! Pay attention, please!" Now that getting him out of La La land.

Fei was seriously confused right now. This was the first time for him seeing Tenma yelling to one of his friend, and it must be him of all people…

On the corner of his eyes, Fei could see a smirking face Tsurugi Kyousuke and snickering amusedly Amemiya Taiyou. Fei know the two of them too had a-not-so-secret crush on Tenma, but never thought that he would giving up to that good-for-nothing-SEED! Even though Tenma was now seemed to be angry at him, it must be have some good explanation behind it, right…?

"Y-yes, what is it Tenma…?" Fei asked warily, praying to all god out there that he was not upset him or anything along the line of that!

But the next thing that happened was totally NOT on his list of the worst day ever, 'cause now the brunette in front of him was now blushing cutely at him. Okay, let me repeated again, Matsukaze Tenma was BLUSHING at HIM! _God, please tell me this isn't a dream… _To checking it himself, he even pinch his cheek as hard as his could and, "OW!" _Wait it hurt, so that mean… It really IS not a dream!_

"F-Fei..." Tenma was now shifting his foots nervously (completely oblivious by the grenette blushing face), totally an opposite feeling as Fei had right now.

"Y-yeah!" _Kinak-I mean Mom! Your son day is finally come, Mom!_

"Will you… will you…!" Now Tsurugi and Taiyou (and probable all the people that seemed to be forgotten there-Kariya HATED being ignored-) was on high alert.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Fei could just jumping in joy right now.

"Will you… will you... will you let us time travelling for one last time, please!?"

…

…

…_What?_

"What…?" Was Fei and probable all people there thinking about.

Tsurugi and Taiyou-that unknowingly had been holding their breath all along-couldn't help but to sighing in relief. At least they know that right now Tenma had been NOT going to declare his love for that stupid bunny… But now, looking at each other (the two of them and been force-*cough*byTenma*cough*-to sit together), they agreed that whatever Tenma had in mind was NOT good (well, for the three Tenma fanboys, anyway).

"Hmm, for what?" It seem Fei too had the same suspicious just like the two striker (and part-time fanboys), 'cause now he was questioning the fidgeting metallic-grey eyed boy with furrowed eyebrows.

"W-well, I just want to time travelling one last time! Y-you know, so we could at least say farewell with no harm feelings! Ha ha…" Now THAT definitely suspicious.

"Or you just want to meet your Prince charming" The sudden statement was enough to make one Matsukaze Tenma tomato juice, as now he see who the real culprit was.

The said culprit was of course our one and only Kariya Masaki, that now smirking amusedly at the sudden intention at him-not that he hated it-. At the word 'Prince charming' three Tenma fanboys was now narrowing their eyes dangerously at Kariya. Not that the tealnette care, "W-what a-are you t-talking about Kariya-kun!?" Tenma the tomato said, stuttering more and more than possible.

"Oh, really? Isn't _somebody_ here been saved by a soccer ball from a VERY handsome striker, if I recall correctly… am I right, Tenma-kun~" It was more a statement than a question, but you guys already get the point.

Blink.

More blink.

Silence.

…

"THAT'S IT! COME ON WE GOTTA GO THERE GUYS!" Said a very, VERY jealous Fei as now he readied the time caravan (he throw the poor Wandaba to the back seat) completely ignoring the now bewildered Tenma.

"Eh!? B-but I never said the timeline!"

"Just trust me on this Tenma, time travelling is my thing!"

"A-and the artifact!?"

"Already done!"

"What!? But, I don't even-"

"I said; _trust me, _Tenma-kun~" Dark aura.

"Hmm… F-Fei, y-you scaring me…" Sweat drop.

Maybe we just left the FeiTen pairing-**(Tsurugi, Taiyo: They are NOT a pairing!) **Okay, okay! Geez, you guys seriously need a chill pill! Honestly… *sigh*

…Eh? You guys still recording!? *cough*blush*cough* S-sorry for that. Hmm, a-anyway where was I? Oh yeah, w-we just left Tenma on his own business with Fei, and go to the still smirking happily Kariya now, shall we?

"You did that because you wanted another time travelling, are you?" Said the suspicious Kirino Ranmaru as he giving his best glare to the tealnette beside him. Why he sit there, I had NO idea (note the sarcasm). He said something about 'not letting Kariya alone 'cause he will totally do something really bad' Yep, of course I'm believe that Kirino-san~ (-again-note the sarcasm).

"Eh? What did you mean by that, Kirino-senpai~?" Acting innocently, Kariya reply. Putting his hand to his chest, as if he had a heart attack because of Kirino 'cruel' word. At this, Kirino rolled his eyes.

"Don't play dumb with me Kariya, you think I'm an idiot?" Kirino annoyedly said, he swear to himself that he will NOT going to give in whatever Kariya had in mind, even though how cute he act is. _Wait… What the hell am I thinking!?_

Shrugging cutely, he answer, "Maybe, maybe not~" In a sing-song tone with an obvious troublemaker smirk on his previously innocent face.

"You know what? Your impossible" Sigh.

"Not impossible as you though…" Mumble.

_Eh…?_

"…EH!?" Tomato blush.

What the two lovebirds didn't realize was that there is a certain purple headed and a wavy brown-grayish boy that glaring jealously at two of them, that maybe (totally) had been plotting revenge on the happy couple (?). "…Shindou-senpai, I hope you got a great idea for them…"

"Don't worry Hikaru-kun, I just got a _wonderful_ idea for the _cute_ couple over there"

"Really…? Couldn't wait to see it then" Smirk

"Fufufu~ this will be good" Chuckle

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: Okay, I admit, I was lying about the one shot thing…**

**Readers: BOOOOOOOO! *start throwing thing at me***

**OW! That hurts… I SAID I'M SORRY! *cough* A-anyway, I will make this a-sort of-two shot, so wait for another chapter soon! If I'm not lazy enough…**

**Kariya: Seeing how you make this, I'm betting a month *smirk***

**Oh, COME ON! It WILL be faster than that! …I hope**

**Shindou: *sigh* Because the Author seemed to be dealing with a 'dilemma' we got to end it here, so please review *smile***

**Yeah! If you review, you get a kiss from Shindou here!**

**Shindou: Yeah… Wait, WHAT!?**

**Ushishishishi~ to late, again please review and tell me what you think!**

**OrangeLover10 out~**


End file.
